Wildcard of Middle Earth
by RedRat8
Summary: Here is an idea for what if the Courier from Fallout New Vegas enters in the world of Middle Earth at the beginning of the Fellowship. Watch out Sauron the Courier is coming to deliver death and destruction to you! One shot for now Please read review and like and I might consider turning this into a full story.


Gabriel Marks was having a rather pleasant day right now, after some nasty events that got him shot in the head and buried. He's been working towards making his own decisions in life. He then got revenge on the man who shot him took on the Legion and help stabilized the NCR and giving them the Mojave Wasteland in the Second battle of Hoover Dam. Then he became a Variable Legend due to his deeds and was able to become the Bane of fiends as well.

He walked out of the grave and hunted those who wronged him and became a major power for the fate of the Mohave. He went and stole all the mysteries of the Sierra Madre Casino, he defied the White Legs tribe and calmed the Burned man, he discovered and brought back the treasures of the Old World and safely gave the technology away for the people, he traveled the Divide to confront the man behind his journey and forge an alliance to see a better tomorrow.

He stopped Tabitha and sent her on her journey with her robot buddy. He saved the people in Vault 34 and stopped the radiation pumper. He made peace with the Khans and brought them to safety out of Boulder City. He improved the Misfits. And brought justice to the Crimson Caravan and the Van Graffs after tricking them into thinking he killed Rose. He defeated the Legendary Animals of the Mohave Wasteland.

He defeated the leaders of the fiends for the people, Save Goodsprings, Novac, Primm, New Vegas, and so many other settlements from the cruelties of the world. He helped out the Brotherhood of Steel into forging new connections, he built up trade between Boomers and Gun Runners. He helped convince the Great Khans to leave Caesar and convince Followers of Apocalypse to help treat NCR soldiers. He even convince Enclave Remnants to help them as well.

He defeated the Legion at every turn. He took on Dead Sea and reclaimed Nipton. He wiped out the Legionary camp and rescued prisoners from them. He took on Vupes Incitas. He took out the Phoenix at Cottonwood Cove and rescued the slaves there. He stopped Caesar and eliminated the entire fort while liberating the slaves. He destroyed one of their most valued trade route. He took on the Legate himself and won. He forge an alliance with the NCR and gave command of his machine army to the good Colonel Hsu while Oliver was sent back to become a paper pusher.

No he was someone who walks through the valley under the shadow of death but fears no evil. For he is the one to cut down evil himself. But even heroes needed a break from fame and all.

Which is why he's here at Big Mountain. He was currently experimenting with various armor upgrades and weapons to make himself more formidable right now. Currently he was overseeing the advent of the Stealth Suit MK. III and is being used as an under suit for various armor upgrades.

He was currently fusing bits of his Elite Riot Gear to it while replacing most ceramics with Saturnite Plating all over the vital bits and pieces. He heard in the Commonwealth that someone was able to upgrade the fiber in clothes to make it unstoppable to bullets. He thought that maybe it would be a great time to upgrade his two favorite suits. So he first reworked the suit so it would be made a carbon based tubing plates and then upgraded the suit so it has all the functions of the MK. II but actually being able to turn invisible. Then he added the plating and features from the Elite Riot Gear while upgrading the defenses to be made of Saturnite. Now it looked badass with its black skinsuit, with armor features and bits from the Elite Riot Gear so now it was virtually indestructible. Also he found the facility that can harden power armor and dipped the entire thing in it so it is much tougher to destroy.

Now liking the feel of his new armor he went off and collected everything else he had from various armor, weapons, and pieces he's collected over the years. And also the new armor he has is dubbed the Augmented Combat Suit or ACS for short. He made sure he had plenty of ammo and grenades for when he's going back and entered the Think Tank where his insane brains in tubes were.

After some rather pleasant conversation with them he was about to head back when all of a sudden Zero reported off the scale energy reading and then for all of a sudden his transponder sent him flying. The Think Tank was in shock at his sudden disappearance.

Where on Earth did Gabe go?

! #$%^&*()

Unknown to them there was a certain multi-dimension crossing vampire who was responsible for it and decided to send him to Middle Earth to save it and for his entertainment as well. He was so looking forward to the amount of ass kicking this was going to lead to.

! #$%^&*()

After a while Gabe could only groan as he slowly got up and started to look around only to be completely confused. There was green grass, trees everywhere. And most of all none of it dead. Something was telling him he wasn't in Kansas anymore.

He quickly grabbed out his Lil' Devil and Sleepytime and walked around for a bit in the dark which is no biggie as he has night vision in his helmet. He then saw a rock like outpost and some flames coming out from it. He decided to walk over there when he heard the most horrifying screech in his entire life.

He then saw five clocked men walking towards it and saw four children pulling out daggers and running from them. He knew those men were dangerous, those kids were in danger! He quickly sprinted as fast as he could to save them. He refused to let innocents be harmed at all, least of all children.

! #$%^&*()

Sam was getting worried they were dealing with five of the undead kings Pippen and Merry were already out of the match while he was still somewhat concussed. But then one of the Riders went up to Frodo and was about to stab him till he turned invisible. But still the Rider stabbed something.

And He knew it was Frodo as he tried to get back up only to hear a loud roar. As then someone appeared out of nowhere pointing one of his small staffs at them as they shot down the Riders. He continued to shoot them down leaving all but one.

The man was then tackled by the remaining on and tried to intimidate him only to receive a punch to the head for it. Then he picked one of his small staffs and aimed it at him as the rider screeched which he ended with a bang. Which caused him to dissipate which left our saver in confusion.

He then looked at me then heard Frodo screaming as he then appeared out of nowhere during which he and I dashed to look at him then Strider appeared and examined the situation before pulling his sword against him.

I quickly hold up my arms to him. "Wait Strider he's a friend he saved us!" that calmed him down as he too left to check on him.

! #$%^&*()

I was rather cautions about our new friend, he was armed to the teeth and he was also in that rather intimidating black armor with red glowing eyes. But he seems friendly for now. So I won't question him, but I will keep an eye on him for now.

Even so he knew that and he was still friendly as he is. He helped numb the pain Frodo is going through and is currently feeding the Hobbits for now. He also seem rather friendly and honest. But I and Sam have to find the King's root to help keep Frodo down till we arrive at Rivendell. I sincerely hope that my trust is not misplaced in him.

! #$%^&*()

It looks like the hobbits, imagine my surprise when they turn out to just be really short people, are still worried and all about their friend Frodo. I have no idea what is going on in this world right now but. I will protect these people to the best of my abilities.

Then my ears picked up something. I heard stomping noises I typically associate with bulls and two head cows. But this one sounds more graceful. Then I turned to my left lifting up my Plasma Rifle and saw something that took me by surprise.

It was the most beautiful horse and only horse I have ever seen and a woman with hair as black as ebony and the fairest skin with ruby red lips. And like that I was on guard, especially since she might be a mutant with her pointed ears.

Nevertheless she might be hostile as I still pointed my Assault Rifle on her and she seemed surprised till I saw Strider behind her. Strider motioned for me to put it down and told me she's an ally so I obliged.

She quickly went off to check on Frodo and then she picked him up and put him on her horse. Strider and the woman were having a quick discussion in a foreign language and then she left. I was honestly kind of curious then I remembered there were still more of those things out there.

Just as Sam shouted out to them about their threat levels. In all honesty I am amazed that I am not freaking over the fact that I am in new world where apparently magic, and other species exist. But I am surprised that this somehow happened, sounds like a start to a horrible story crossover by Dala complete creepiness.

But still from what I have managed to overhear, it seems that there is some kind of artifact that seems very evil in nature that is bonded to someone's soul and as long as that artifact is around, that person will be around, from what I have managed to gather.

Either way my mission is clear now, as the Courier I will deliver death to the evils of the world and bring the message of hope onto those who need it. I will always lend a hand no matter what, for that is the core of my character and what makes me who I am.

But first me and Strider need to get these little ones to the safety of this place called Rivendell from Strider. We have a couple of long days ahead of us. Thankfully I brought lots of provisions to eat and drink along the way there.

!#$%^&*()

It has been over three days since that battle with the Ringwraith as I have learned from Strider, according to him this world has been subjected to invasion and tyranny from this Ass called Sauron and he intends to take over the world again after three thousand years.

Yeah apparently this Sauron guy was a divine level being and a someone with amazing power and apparently the artifact that is connected to this guy's soul prevents him from being destroyed permanently and acts as a backup copy to him as well. So long as the artifact remains, he will be able to exist for all time.

Yeah I am pretty darn sure now that this world needs all the help it can get, especially since it is getting harder for humans to live here and most of the other species are getting weaker to do anything about it as well.

But then we stopped talking about it since we saw the city, and I must say this is the most beautiful city I have ever seen in my life ever. Which is not saying much considering I come from a mostly destroyed world.

But then there was this serious looking guy coming up with a couple other to introduce us. Strider does what he did and the guy introduced and welcomed everyone. Then his strong gaze looks at me and there was silence for a bit.

"I must say I have never heard or seen anyone such as you, may you remove your helm so we can have proper discussion?" I nodded and the slowly removed my helm showing my face to the world.

I smiled at their confusion. "I am Gabriel Marks the Courier and I am from another world, it is a pleasure to meet you all."


End file.
